The Retaliation of the Accomplice
by bookwormlady
Summary: Sequel to "Hero in the Hold." Was Heather Taffet really the only one behind the Gravedigger? As the team works to put her away, someone else plots revenge for her arrest. Rated T for some dark chapters.
1. The Beginning of the Problem

**A/N: Yes, a new story! Sorta new, though it's been simmering on the back burner for a while...**

**For those of you who were spoiled by my quick updates with "Closure" and "Are You Smarter than a Serial Killer," please understand that like those two, this story is unfinished - I only have the first 4 chapters written. Therefore more time will pass between updates.**

**But I promise I'll finish it. It may take a while, but I'll get to the end of the tale at some point.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Glad HH likes fanfic!**

**So, anyway, here's the beginning...**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Hodgins said as he slumped into a hard wooden chair in the conference room Caroline Julian had herded the team into.

"With all the evidence we have," Brennan said as she chose a seat next to Booth, "what makes Heather Taffet think she has any chance of a jury finding her not guilty?"

Caroline shook her head as she looked at this group of smart people. "Cherie, she thinks she has a chance because she and her lawyer," she winced to herself – why did her ex-husband have to take on cases like this? – "believe they can convince a jury that you all fabricated the evidence we're using."

"But that's ridiculous!" Brennan protested. "The evidence wasn't fabricated – we gathered it properly! Once the jury sees the facts they'll find her guilty."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord, how can a roomful of smart people be so dumb? Dr. Brennan, you of all people should know that juries can be swayed by something besides facts."

Brennan's cheeks colored. She tried to cover up her embarrassment by pouring water from the glass pitcher on the table.

Cam spoke up her arms crossed on the polished table. "Ms. Julian, two questions; one, what do we need to do to bolster your case, and two, are you planning to charge any of my people for their actions in this case?"

"Well," Caroline said, flipping open a folder, "To answer your first question – Dr. Saroyan, I don't normally want to tell you how to run your lab, but in this case, I demand that Bug-man over there have nothing more to do with anything with the evidence. I know it's closing the barn door after the horse has bolted, but it's better than nothing."

Hodgins frowned, dropping his gaze to his clenched hands on the table. He'd expected this. It didn't mean he had to like it. He felt Angela's eyes on him – it made him feel better and worse at the same time.

"Fine," Cam said. "Dr. Hodgins will not be involved in our reexamination of the case. Anything else?"

"Well, in our detention of Ms. Taffet we got a warrant for her home," Caroline said. "I'm having everything sent to the Jeffersonian. See if you can come up with something to throw in that woman's face so she'll accept a deal."

"A deal?" Hodgins said, glaring at Julian. "She's killed people! She almost killed me, Dr. Brennan, and Booth! And you want to cut her a deal?"

"DOC-ter Hodgins!" Caroline snapped back. "Your stealing of evidence is exactly the reason it would be better to accept a deal. Do you have ANY idea what the sentence is for stealing evidence and then _destroying _said evidence?"

"If he hadn't, I'd probably be dead now," Booth said in a low voice. "Does that count for anything?"

Caroline looked at the FBI agent, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the slump of his shoulders. "Booth, out of all the FBI agents I'm forced to work with, you usually annoy me the least. So yes, the fact that AUSA Taffet was alleged to be pulling illegal strings in this _does_ count for something. It's why I'm working on persuading the government to waive any charges."

She turned to the group in general. "However, if you all want that to be a done deal, you're gonna have to work on burying us in evidence. So get your squinty butts in gear and get it done!"

She was shoving her files into her portfolio when Booth spoke up again. "Caroline, what about my brother?"

"Cherie, you know I'd do anything for you but I'm not authorized to represent anyone before a military tribunal. Best I can give you is persuading the civil authorities to let the Navy handle him."

Booth frowned. "I know, but…I have to do something."

Caroline felt her resolve crumbling as she looked at those big brown eyes pleading with her. _Lord how does that partner of his resist him? If I were younger…_ "All right, Booth, I'll make a couple of phone calls. There might be someone I can recommend for your brother. All right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Booth said with a nod. Dr. Brennan was watching him, clearly worried. Caroline stuffed the rest of her files in her bag. "All right, people, I got places to go. Get me that evidence!"

People stood and began to drift towards the door. Hodgins looked at Booth and Brennan, then steeling himself, went up to the agent. "Booth man, thanks for defending me there."

Booth looked at him, his eyes hard. "I did it for Bones. I know she doesn't want to see you in jail."

Hodgins flinched. Angela joined the small group by the door.. Cam hung back, frowning.

"Booth," Angela said. "You need to understand just how bad Jack feels –"

"I don't care, Angela," Booth said. "Hodgins, I don't have anything to say to you. So just do your job and stay away from me." With that Booth strode out of the room.

Brennan sighed. "I'll talk to him, Jack. He's having a rough time.- you know how it was."

Hodgins sighed, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. "Yeah. I get it."

Cam decided to step in. She clapped her hands to get the team's attention. "Okay, people. Dr. Hodgins, I'm going to ask you to work through some of our other cases so the rest of us can concentrate on gathering evidence. Let's go!"

#

He came home to find her sitting on the green couch. "Well?" she asked.

He sat down and began to rub her tense shoulders. "Heather agreed to plead not guilty – for now."

"What do you mean, 'for now?'" she snapped, her eyes widening.

"Shh," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "If it looks like we can't dismiss the evidence, she thinks pleading guilty will be the best for you."

"She's wrong!" the woman insisted. "I'm not going to let that witch of a doctor take Heather away from me!"

"Sweetheart, Heather's just trying to protect you," he said, kissing her forehead. "That's why she tried to tie up all the loose ends – for you."

The woman shook her head, angry tears in her eyes. "If that woman takes Heather away from me, I swear I'll take someone from her!"


	2. The Phone Call

**A/N: Chapter two! Started trying to write more on this, and it's going slow. Hope this chapter will make it worth the wait!**

Brennan kept looking over at Booth as he drove her to the Jeffersonian. She saw the tension in his shoulders, and the tightness in his jaw.

"Booth?" she said, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't cause her partner to snap.

"Bones, don't ask me to forgive Hodgins," he responded. Before he could say anything else he yawned widely.

She examined him. "Are you getting enough rest? The ordeal you went through sapped you quite a bit."

"I – I'm fine, Bones," he said, pulling up to a stoplight. "I'm just having some trouble sleeping. No big deal."

She swallowed. "I understand. After Hodgins and I were kidnapped – well, I had a hard time sleeping for a while."

He looked over at her, and she saw some of the tension leave him. "Yeah. I bet you did,"

She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Booth. Give it time."

The light in front of them turned green. Booth pulled forward. "Yeah, Bones." Before he could say something else, his phone rang. He opened it without checking the Caller ID. "Booth."

"Seeley! What happened to Jared!"

Booth winced. The tension that Bones had helped ease came rushing back. "Dad, look, he's in some trouble, but I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of it my –"

Booth tried to tune out his father's slurred words. He saw Bones looking at him with concern, but he pressed his lips together and concentrated on driving. _It's the booze talking. Don't let it get to you._

" –and you made him STEAL a body from the FBI?" Booth's father's voice had gotten louder and louder. "What were you thinking?!"

"No, Dad, now wait!" Booth felt his own temper rising. "I didn't make Jared do anything! I was kidnapped! If he hadn't done what he did I might be dead now!"

"If you hadn't been stupid enough to get kidnapped he wouldn't have had to steal anything!" his father yelled back.

Booth winced and pulled the phone from his ear – his father was shouting loud enough for it to hurt. And, Booth realized with a sinking feeling, loud enough for Bones to hear.

She made a grab for his phone but he swapped it to his left hand – the last thing he wanted was for Bones to get a verbal thrashing from his father. "Look, Dad," he said, seeing his knuckles whiten on the steering wheel. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure Jared doesn't go to jail. I'm taking care of it."

"It doesn't look that way here!" his father yelled. "I'm coming down there – apparently you can't even take care of your brother! You just can't take care of people, Seeley! Dumping your son on an ex-girlfriend –"

That pushed Booth past his limits. "You're drunk, Dad!" he yelled. "Call me when you're sober – if that ever happens!" He hung up his phone and threw it into the back seat. Still seething, he slammed the steering wheel with his fist, causing the horn to blare.

"Booth!" Bones put a hand on his arm. "Booth, I'm sorry."

Booth fought to calm himself. "It – it's not your fault, Bones." He swallowed, his stomach roiling. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Your father was entirely unfair," she said to him. "You're not stupid."

"No, I just let myself get taken down by a _girl_."

She tilted her head. "Booth, I'm a woman, and I think under certain circumstances I could subdue you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you're Superwoman. Taffet doesn't strike me as in your category."

She huffed. "I don't have super powers, Booth. And Taffet obviously resorted to trickery to capture you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Booth," Bone saw the Jeffersonian approaching and spoke a little faster. "You were electrocuted and given several powerful drugs. This was not your fault."

He pulled into his favorite parking space and sat there a moment, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He stared at the wall ahead of him.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned so she could place her hands on both his shoulders. She turned him to face her. "Booth. It was _not_ your fault. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

He shook his head, dropping his head. "I try to tell myself it's not him talking, it's the alcohol. That I shouldn't take the things he says to heart." He looked back up and Brennan saw the pain in his eyes. "But it still hurts, Bones. I don't know if you understand that, but it does."

She put a gentle hand on his cheek. "I _do_ understand. And it's all right that it does. But he's wrong about you, Booth."

He cracked a faint smile. "I guess I'm not up to arguing with you today, Bones. Too tired."

"Good," she said. "Now, let's go inside and make sure Heather Taffet never kidnaps anyone again."

He nodded and they headed inside.


	3. Old Friends Meet

**A/N: We're getting real close to where I'm running out of new chapters, so I hope I can figure out a way to write faster...**

**Disclaimer: Bones is owned by Hart Hanson and Fox. I'm just goofing around...**

Hodgins couldn't go right back to the Jeffersonian. He was afraid if he did he'd storm into Cam's office and offer his resignation. And given how recent events had gone down, there was a good chance she'd accept it unconditionally this time. He couldn't think of anyone who'd try to talk her out of it – not even Brennan.

So he went to the mental hospital. After signing in and going through the metal detector, he was led to a bare room with a metal table and two chairs. He slumped down, head in a hand. _Man, this was a mess_.

When Zack came in, Hodgins felt a smile come on. No matter how dark things appeared, the kid had a way of helping him see the brighter side. Now if only Hodgins could use his money and influence to get his best friend out of here…

"Hodgins!" Zack smiled as he slid into the chair opposite the bug man. The smile faded instantly. "This is not your usual time to visit."

"Yeah," Hodgins said, looking at the two pairs of hands on the table. His own, pale, fingers interlaced. Zack's hands still encased in black leather gloves due to the explosion he'd set off as a distraction for Gormagon.

"Your tone of voice indicates you are in emotional distress. Does this have to do with the Gravedigger?"

Hodgins rubbed his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know something."

"Angela visited me on Sunday," Zack said. "She gave me an overview of what happened to Agent Booth and your role in it."

"Well, here's the latest," Hodgins grumbled. "I'm off the case. And they're thinking about offering that woman a _deal_!"

Zack frowned as he considered this information. "Your being off the case is to be expected, given the fact you stole evidence. As for a deal, I believe that prosecutors often offer deals, especially in cases they think they will have problems with."

"Doesn't mean it's right," Hodgins said. His hands balled into fists. "I could kill her, Zack. Did you know I still have nightmares about being in that car? Not being able to breathe? And now that Angela's not with me…"

"I'm sorry, Hodgins," Zack said, leaning forward slightly. "If I had not been committed to this institution, perhaps I could have helped you with the evidence you took from the FBI. Perhaps we could've found the Gravedigger before she kidnapped Agent Booth."

Hodgins sighed. "It's not your fault, Zack." He scrubbed his face. "I don't know what to do. How do I get justice in this? They won't even let me near the case. Not to mention Booth wants nothing to do with me."

"Agent Booth probably is angry, but my experience with him suggests he will be forgiving of your role in this eventually," Zack said. "Meanwhile, if there is any way I can help you gain closure to this case, I am more than willing."

"You mean if I manage to steal more evidence you'll help me analyze it?" Hodgins said with a faint smile.

"If that's what you require," Zack said.

Hodgins straightened up. "Hey, I was kidding!"

"I was not," Zack replied. "As your friend I am willing to do what is necessary to assist you in this. Please don't doubt that."

"I don't," Hodgins said, feeling the weight in his chest lighten slightly. "Thanks, buddy."

Zack nodded, his face somber. "You are welcome. Now, why don't you tell me what happened in detail, and we'll see if I can give you any insight to pass on to Dr. Brennan?"

It was the best offer Hodgins had had lately, and he gladly began talking.


	4. Nightmares

**Nightmares:**

_He's back in that ship, the one rigged to explode. _

_He's swimming in the freezing water that had come pouring in when he'd gotten that first door open. He's tired and cold. But he knows he has to keep swimming – his life depended on it._

_"Teddy?" Booth shouted. He heard _teddy teddy teddy_ echo but there was no sign of the corporal. He did catch sight of a bright blue fish circling him chanting to herself "just keep swimming, just keep swimming…" _

_"Yeah, Dory, I'm swimming," he gasped. He looked up and saw the catwalk was closer. Someone kneeling at the edge. "Teddy?"_

_"No."_

_The voice made him even colder. "Who are you?"_

_Then suddenly Booth was at the level of the catwalk. And face to face with Redjack's son, the son who'd witnessed his father's head explode. Because of him._

_"Time to pay, Sergeant Booth."_

_The boy's face was speckled with blood – his father's blood. A coned party hat was perched on his head. His eyes were jet black. Booth couldn't stop looking in this boy's eyes._

_Then he felt the child's fingers wind themselves in his hair and with a man's strength the boy shoved Booth's head under the frigid water._

_Booth tried to fight, He reached up, trying to pry the boy's fingers out of his hair. He felt the kid's grip ease and thought he was going to be all right._

_Then he felt bony fingers gripping his legs. He looked down, and there were skeletons, he couldn't tell how many, grabbing his feet, his legs, pulling him deeper into the water. And every skeleton had a face – a face Booth had seen in the scope of his sniper rifle before he pulled the trigger and ended another life…_

_More arms reached for him, grabbing his waist, his chest. He couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and screaming as the water rushed in…_

…Booth jerked upright in his bed, gasping for breath. For a few seconds he didn't know where he was. His skin felt damp and his legs were tangled in something and he couldn't catch his breath –

The light he'd left on by his bed – it had stayed on every night since his experience with the Gravedigger – helped him focus. He wasn't on the ship. He was in his bedroom. No nightmare creatures were dragging him down to a watery grave – his blanket had wrapped itself around his legs. He was damp with sweat, not seawater.

Booth closed his eyes as he gripped the edge of the bed. _Square_ _breathing…just like they taught you…inhale to the count of four, hold for the count of four, exhale for the count of four, hold to the count of four…_

He concentrated on doing just that, breathing slowly for the required counts. He gradually felt his heart rate slow, and the panic he'd awakened with retreat.

Finally Booth opened his eyes. He looked around, his eyes falling to the bottle of sleeping pills. With a growl he scooped up the bottle and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor, the pills rattling inside their plastic prison.

Insomnia was one of those things Booth fought with. His doctor prescribed the pills to help with that. Over time Booth had managed to make his need for the medicine less. But there were times – like lately – when sleep was so far from him that it came down to a choice between the pills and not functioning.

But sometimes the sleep the pills offered came at a price. Booth had always been a vivid dreamer – always in color, with the detail of a movie. The pills sometimes took that to an even higher level, taking dreams that might have been mildly alarming to a place of terror.

With a grunt, Booth flopped back on his pillow. He knew why this particular nightmare – they were trying to put away the Gravedigger. There were probably a few more nightmares in the wings, waiting to come out and play until that evil woman was behind bars.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4:23 AM. He closed his eyes. Maybe he'd talk to Bones about the nightmares. He knew she'd probably had her share – maybe she could help him see that there was an end to this.

He hoped so.


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: Hoping this is still working for you. Trying to stay a chapter or 2 ahead here.**

**And there's a lot of emotion here. Be prepared, tempers are flaring!**

**Confrontation:**

Hodgins grit his teeth and snapped the rubber band around his wrist _again_ before leaning forward to look into his microscope.

Even though he was "off the case" he'd chosen to work near the platform instead of in his office. He wanted to hear what the team was finding. He _needed_ to hear it, so that he had some assurance that someone was making sure Heather Taffet would be put away, even if he couldn't.

Booth had objected at his presence, of course. Cam had overruled the agent, saying Jack was still having to do his job. So Booth had resorted to sarcastic comments from time to time directed at Hodgins' back.

Jack snapped the rubber band against his wrist again. This was so unfair. After what that witch had put him through, he should be permitted to help put her away for good. But no, because he'd tried to find out who she was when no one else cared to, he was being punished!

He snapped the rubber band against his wrist as he heard Wendell speak. "I've gone over the stuff found in the storage shed a bit more thoroughly. There's some particulates on some of the clothing there I might be able to match up with stuff we found at her place…but to be honest, Dr. Hodgins would do a much better job of it…"

"Dr. Hodgins isn't going to be anywhere near this evidence," Booth growled. "He isn't going to get the chance to mess up this case like he did once before!"

The rubber band snapped in two, ricocheting off Jack's table and onto the floor.

His self control snapped at the same time.

He turned from his work and stalked over to the platform. "That's it!"

He saw everyone turn towards him, eyes wide, but he ignored them all except for Booth. He went right up to the agent, his rage giving him courage.

"Look, I'm sick and tired of you! I want to see the Gravedigger punished just as much as you do, and if you weren't being an idiot you'd use me to do just that!"

He heard the muted gasp from Angela, and Cam's sharp, "Dr. Hodgins!" But he kept his eyes on Booth. Ever since the Gravedigger had inserted herself back into his life Hodgins had been filled with a bubbling fury that cried for release. Booth had become that receptacle.

Booth's eyes narrowed. "You want to talk about idiots? If you hadn't let what happened to you get to you like it did, you'd never have stolen that evidence! And then I wouldn't have been kidnapped and left to die on some ancient sub!"

"Yeah?" Hodgins yelled back, "Well, it's not like anyone in your precious FBI was doing anything to catch her! And I'm sorry, Booth – not all of us can be unfeeling soldiers who walk away from traumatic experiences like nothing happened!"

The minute he saw the agent's face go white, Hodgins knew he'd said too much. He saw Booth's hands tremble before he clenched them into fists. Dr. Brennan, an alarmed look on her face, put a hand on Booth's arm.

"Booth…" she started, but her partner shook his head. He stared at Hodgins, then swallowed.

Jack didn't move. He didn't try to apologize or say anything in his defense. If Booth wanted to deck him, this might be one time he deserved the hit.

He couldn't help flinching when he saw Booth start to move.

The agent pivoted quickly, his fist going by Hodgins' face so closely he felt a breeze on his face. Booth kept turning, until his fist smashed into the metal post behind him with a clang.

For a minute, the only sound in the lab with Booth's harsh breathing. He stood with his back to Hodgins, his shoulders hunched slightly. When he turned, Hodgins flinched again, this time because of the pain that was plain on the agent's face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Hodgins," Booth said, his voice hoarse.

Jack dropped his eyes. He couldn't help it.

"Booth, let's go to my office," Brennan said. Jack looked up to see Dr. Brennan cradling Booth's bleeding hand in hers. "I want to make sure you didn't fracture your hand and get some ice on it."

"It's fine, Bones," the agent muttered. He tried to pull away but Brennan didn't let go.

"Please, Booth, let me examine it," she said. With a sigh, Booth let her lead him off the silent platform.

The minute the pair were out of earshot, Angela turned to Hodgins. "Are you out of your mind? He could've put you in the hospital!"

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Hodgins sighed. "I just…I just want this over, okay? I want to be able to sleep again at night."

"It's affecting all of us, Jack," Cam said. "All of us want to make sure Ms. Taffet stays in jail a long time."

"Not like it's affecting me," Jack said. "You…it didn't happen to you, Dr. Saroyan. No offense."

"Yeah, well it happened to Booth and Dr. Brennan," Wendell observed.

"I know," Hodgins said in a low voice.

"You know?" Angela said. "Then what was with that last crack? Are you so wrapped up in yourself you can't see how stressed out Booth is?"

Hodgins bit his lip. He now wished Booth had hit him. It would have hurt much less than this.

Dr. Saroyan sighed. "Well, what's done is done. Let's get back to work, people."

Hodgins hesitated. "Look, I talked to Zack the other day, he's willing to give us a hand."

"Great!" Cam said with a sarcastic smile. "Letting someone in a mental hospital look at the evidence will go over well with a jury!"

"But we're not trying to get this to a jury, are we?" Wendell mused. "We just want to overwhelm the Gravedigger with evidence so that she'll plead out."

Everyone pondered that thought for a minute. Angela spoke first. "Cam, how about this? I supervise Jack while he lends a hand. I monitor everything he does. His help would make this go faster…"

Everyone watched Cam as she stood lost in thought. Then her eyes focused. Looking each of them in the eye, she said, "No one tells Brennan or Booth about this."

There were fast nods from the three of them. "Okay then," Cam sighed. She cast a wary glance in the direction of Brennan's office. "Let's get started before something else happens."


	6. Dark Reflections

**A/N: The fanfic bunnies demanded a B/B scene with fluffy angst. Who am I to argue with the fanfic bunnies?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably better that way.**

* * *

**Dark Reflections:**

Brennan shook her head as she dabbed an alcohol swab on her partner's knuckles. "Booth, you might have fractured the bones! Hitting a metal column –"

"I pulled the punch, okay, Bones?" Booth snapped. "Would you have liked it better if I'd hit Hodgins? Because I'm sure that then the only bones that would be fractured would be _his_!"

She sighed as she reached into the open first aid kit on her desk. Pulling out some gauze she studied Booth's hand again, simply to reassure herself that there were no severe injuries. "I understand that at times a physical release is necessary when one is experiencing strong emotions. Hodgins' unfair comments combined with your recent lack of sleep no doubt caused you to lose some control."

When Booth didn't say anything Brennan glanced up from wrapping his hand. His eyes appeared black and shadowed, and he seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there.

"Booth?" she asked, placing a timid hand on his arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, his mouth a hard line. "No Bones, you didn't. And neither did Hodgins. I wish he _was_ wrong."

She shook her head. "Booth, you were affected by your captivity. We both know that."

"I'm not talking about that," Booth said. His jaw tightened, and the next words came out as a mutter. "I'm talking about being an unfeeling soldier."

"But you're not!" Brennan said, shocked and worried. She wasn't used to seeing her partner in such a black mood. "You're always using your emotions – you keep telling me about using my heart!"

"Bones, you think you know me…but you didn't know me when I was a soldier," Booth said, pulling his damaged hand away from her. "When I was a sniper…when I killed those people…I didn't see them as people. They were…they were targets, _things_ to be disposed of. Not human beings."

"I don't believe you," she gasped. "I know you – I know how much your days as a sniper haunt you. You're not heartless."

"You think you're the only one who can compartmentalize?" he said with a bark of a laugh. "Yeah, I feel guilty and have nightmares. That doesn't even begin to cover what I deserve for what I've done."

Booth's laugh often caused Brennan to have to fight a smile or a laugh of her own. This laugh – dark and bitter, with not a shred of light in it – it made her want to wrap her arms around herself and shudder.

"I dreamed about them last night," he said, his voice low. "I was on the ship again. Swimming in that water, trying to get high enough so I could escape before I drowned…"

He sank down on the couch, as if his legs couldn't support him any more. "I saw that Serb general's little boy on the catwalk…he pushed me under the water…"

"Booth," she breathed, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his arm, "it was a nightmare…"

"Then they were all there," Booth continued as if he hadn't heard her, "all the people I've killed, pulling me deeper into the water, into the darkness…" He gulped. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I'd never come back."

"No!" Brennan put her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "You did what you had to do, you saved lives! You dying over there…it would have been a terrible thing. Parker needs you! I need you!"

He bit his lip, his eyes bright with tears. "Bones…you don't need me."

"That's not true!" she said, not letting him look away. "Booth, I'm a better person because of you. You're the best friend I've ever had next to Angela. You're a good man, and – and I need you to be alive!"

He blinked back the wetness in his eyes. Reaching up, Booth gently pulled her hands off his face. "I – wow, Bones, that's a lot of heart, there."

She smiled at him, feeling the crisis pass. "I have a good teacher." She broke eye contact to pick up his injured hand again. "Now let me finish binding this up before you hurt yourself again."

"Yeah," Booth said, his voice slightly hoarse. "Hey Bones?"

"Yes Booth?" she asked as she brought the first aid kit back to the couch.

"Thanks," he said, a small smile chasing away some of the shadows in his eyes.

She nodded and smiled back at him, her smile a little brighter than his for a change. "You're welcome."

* * *

**AN2: Yes, I love Boothangst. *shrug***

**By the way, I'm on staff of a new community: Boothcentric H/C stories. Thanks to BnBFanatic for setting it up and letting me play there! Got any good Boothcentric H/C stories? Let me or her know and we'll add them! A fan of Booth H/C stories? Come see what we've got!**


	7. The Secret is Out

**A/N: Okay. Apologies first for how long this has taken. In my defense I've been very busy and I'm uploading this while on vacation (does that count for anything?)**

**I'm hoping by next week things will be somewhat closer to normal (or what passes for normal in my life) and I can get to writing more chapters on this. I do have an idea on where it's going, just hang in with me for a little while longer, 'k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

* * *

**The Secret's Out:**

Cam glanced down at the drawer she'd put her purse in that morning. A pack of cigarettes was in there, with a lighter. Her fingers twitched at the thought of it.

For two days she'd had to resort to fast talking and a little bit of a "I'm-in-charge-here-do-not-question-me" attitude to keep Dr. Brennan and Booth from discovering that Hodgins was helping out with the evidence. Wendell almost let things slip to Brennan that very morning when she'd asked where some evidence had gone. Cam had stomped on his foot before the assistant could blurt out that Hodgins and Angela had taken it to show Zack.

Hodgins and Angela were on their way back to the Jeffersonian. Sweets was supposed to show up too, so the team could review what evidence they'd gone over. Booth and Brennan were both on site already, along with Wendell.

Cam rubbed her temple as her eyes drifted back to the drawer. She'd never wanted a case over as bad as she wanted this one to be. Hodgins was freaking out, barely kept in check by Angela. Dr. Brennan was more obsessive than usual in going over every piece of evidence they had.

Then there was Seeley. Cam leaned back in her chair, shaking her head ruefully. She'd known Booth for years and still there was so much he kept hidden. For as long as she'd known him, that was his first response to anything painful – hide it from others.

Sometimes it leaked out anyway. She'd known of the nightmare his life at home was, thanks to his father. When he came back from Bosnia, there had been a dark sea of pain hidden behind his eyes. When they'd been together – both times – there were nights he'd wake up shaking and crying, once in a while screaming which scared her to death.

She never asked him what the dreams were. She knew he didn't want her to know. So she'd hold him and speak to him as if he were Parker until sleep took him again.

Cam was willing to bet every cigarette in her purse that Booth was having nightmares again. He needed help to cope. She doubted he'd let her in that far, but perhaps Dr. Brennan…or maybe even just closing this case once and for all…

Cam sighed. One cigarette. What could it hurt? She opened the drawer, reaching for her purse…

A sharp knock on her door. "Dr. Saroyan?"

Cam slammed the drawer shut so fast a long red fingernail was caught and ripped off. Her finger flew through her mouth as a moan of pain escaped her.

A couple more knocks, and Wendell Bray's voice sounded more concerned. "Dr. Saroyan? Is everything okay?"

"Come in!" she shouted, blinking back tears of pain. The assistant opened the door and took a couple of hesitant steps into her office. He stared at his boss.

"What is it?" she asked, her finger still in her mouth.

"Uh…" Wendell stammered, "Dr. Sweets, Dr. Hodgins, and Angela are all here. You wanted to start the meeting when they arrived?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "I'll be right out."

Wendell nodded, still staring at her face. "Dr. Saroyan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she said, pulling her finger out of her mouth and pasting a smile on her face. "Just fine!" She hoped her gritted teeth sent the message to Wendell that he should not question her words.

He nodded as he backed towards the door. "Okay…I'll just tell…tell everyone that you'll be…right out."

She nodded. "Thank you!" She kept her glare on him until the door shut behind him.

Cam moaned softly and buried her face in her hands. She remembered her days as a cop in New York, chasing crazy people through garbage-strewn alleys, dealing with rude drunks and human scum in general.

Days like this made that seem downright attractive.

#

When Cam came to the platform, she saw Booth, Dr. Brennan, Sweets, Wendell, and Angela surrounded the stainless steel table. Hodgins had moved over to his station to the side.

Whether it was the lingering pain from her torn fingernail or her frustration with the case, Cam decided to throw caution to the wind. "Dr. Hodgins! Get over here!"

She wasn't sure who was more surprised – Hodgins, whose eyes went wide as he turned to face her, or Booth, who stiffened at her words.

Brennan was the first to speak up. "Dr. Saroyan, I thought that Dr. Hodgins was supposed to stay off this case?"

Cam frowned at the anthropologist. She started to wonder if perhaps Dr. Brennan hadn't been fooled at all the past couple of days. "I authorized Dr. Hodgins to examine the evidence under supervision –"

"You did _what_?" Booth exploded. "Cam, how are we gonna get a conviction with Hodgins on the case? Next thing you'll tell me is that you called in Zack as well!"

Cam winced. Of course Booth caught it and his face reddened as he swore. "You did? You _did_, didn't you? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Booth," Brennan had a hand on his arm. "Why don't we hear Cam out and see what she was thinking? Perhaps she has a logical reason for risking our chance for a conviction."

Cam paused at Brennan's words. How could she make something sound so bad? "Actually, I do. Have a, logical reason that is."

"Look," Jack broke in. "Can I say something?"

"No," Booth said.

"Yes," Brennan and Cam said at the same time.

Booth threw his hands in the air. "Okay, fine!" He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the bearded man.

Hodgins swallowed. "Here's the thing. They're already gonna question the evidence. What we need to do is bury the Gravedigger in evidence – make her _think_ she can't win. We can out bluff her. When you see the stuff Zack and I came up with – "

"Out bluff her?" Booth looked incredulous. "When Caroline hears about this, she's gonna have a cow!"

"Booth, that's physically impossible," Brennan said with a frown.

"Not now Bones," he muttered.

Cam swallowed. She certainly wasn't looking forward to speaking with Caroline Julian, that was certain. "Look, it's done. Let's look at the evidence we've gathered and work on the best way to present it."

Looking from one squint to another, Booth saw he was outnumbered. He sank onto a stool, his shoulders slumped. "Fine," he muttered, rubbing his face. "I hope you know what you're doing, Camille."

She saw a look of concern on Brennan's face as the anthropologist put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "It could work, Booth. I've seen you successfully bluff suspects in the past."

Cam took a deep breath, grateful for Brennan's support. Booth's words came back to her. _I hope you know what you're doing, Camille._

_Yeah, _she thought. _Me too_.

* * *

**A/N2: I admit I don't see Cam as evil. If you do, just pretend for this story - I like it when she's stressed out boss!**


	8. Bluffing

** A/N: *Sneaks into the room* Um, hi? It's me? I could blather on why I'm late with this, but you probably won't care. **

**For some reason this chapter was a bear to write. I've decided to just put it out there. Worst case scenario you'll hate it. But it does what I need it to do.**

**And I can't promise faster updates - I can just promise to try real hard for that. Okay? Don't hurt me? Please?**

* * *

**Bluffing:**

"So, I've looked over this evidence you have, and you two think hitting Ms. Taffet over the head with it will make her roll over and play dead?" Caroline Julian asked.

Booth heard the question but didn't respond; he was too busy staring at Heather Taffet as she sat in the interrogation room with her lawyer and a young man who stood nervously behind her.

Even in an orange prison jumpsuit, she wore an air of arrogance. Her chin was tilted up slightly and even though he couldn't hear her it was clear she was the one in charge.

"Who is the young man behind Ms. Taffet?" Bones asked.

"That is Norman Bear, her 'assistant.' And you haven't answered my question, Cherie."

Booth swallowed as he gaze flicked from the young man with the thick black hair to the Gravedigger. The woman who'd almost killed him.

Worse – she'd stuffed him into that small kid's sub, barely enough room to stretch out, walls brushing his shoulders –

The panic he'd felt then came back, and with it the memories.

The hole his captors tossed him into after he'd dared to headbutt one of his tormentors who'd taken great delight in burning his arms with cigarettes…he'd landed badly, on the broken bones of his feet (they throbbed now at the memory) and collapsed on his butt. There was a metallic clang as the trap door above him slammed shut, a few slits for air the only link he had to the outside.

He didn't know how long they held him there. He just remembered huddling at the bottom, his nose filled with the stink of dirt and his own sweat and human waste; the pain from his injuries that never quite went away, even in the snatches of sleep exhaustion forced on him; the soil that showered down on him every time he moved, making him fear the walls around him would collapse, burying him alive –

"Booth."

He jumped, startled out of the black memories. Bones had a hand on his arm, her blue eyes narrowed in concern.

"Booth, are you all right?" Caroline asked. "You look white as a sheet, darlin'."

He took a deep breath (see you can breathe you're not buried alive you're okay) and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He saw Bones and the prosecutor exchange a look then Caroline gave a sharp nod. "All right then. You and the Bones lady want to present the evidence?"

"Yeah." He licked his dry lips. "Bones has the best grip on it anyway."

Caroline crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Now, I shouldn't have to ask this, but given it's you and the super squints…"Is there anything I need to know about this evidence before we lay it down out there?"

Bones opened her mouth but Booth spoke quickly. "No. Nothing."

His partner's eyes widened. He gave her a look. _Trust me on this one, Bones_.

"Dr. Brennan?" Caroline's radar was up. Great. "Do you have something to say?"

Booth watched as his partner processed his look and Caroline's question. "No, Ms. Julian. I believe you know all you need to know."

Caroline looked from one partner to the other. Then she sighed. "I hope I don't regret leaving this be. All right then, let's go bag us a serial killer."

"Right," Booth said. He led the women out of the room. He put his hand on the knob to the interrogation room and allowed himself to take a another deep breath. One thing he'd learned as a POW – hide the fear and the pain. Don't let them see weakness in you.

When he opened the door his face was calm and his step was confident. The three occupants of the room had no idea he'd been working himself into a panic mere moments ago.

He sat across from Taffet, her lawyer, and her skittish looking assistant. Bones sat on his left, and Caroline sat on the right, across from her ex.

"Ms. Taffet," Booth said, nodding to the woman in orange.

The blond woman smirked. "Agent Booth." She turned to Bones and her gaze got harder. "Just a heads up, Dr. Brennan? Once we get these charges dismissed I'm going to have my lawyer here sue you for assault."

Julian rolled her eyes. "Counselor, can you please ask your client not to threaten one of my expert witnesses?"

Taffet's lawyer shrugged. "Well, we'll need something we do once the judge refuses to admit your evidence. And most of the admissible evidence was destroyed by your witness' hand, if I recall correctly."

"It's not a given that our evidence is going to be suppressed. And my people here have some additional facts to present your client that might make her rethink some things."

With a smirk, the defense attorney leaned back and spread his hands. "We're all ears, Caroline. Show us what you have."

Caroline shot a look at Booth and Bones that said: _do not let me down_. Booth cleared his throat and spoke. "I'll let Dr. Brennan present the forensic evidence we have first."

He barely listened as he heard Bones recite the impressive list of evidence the squints had gotten from his apartment, Taffet's place, and the storage area. Booth hated to admit it, but Hodgins and Zack had done a bang-up job in their analysis. They'd found evidence that Taffet had been at his place, her apartment, and the storage area. They'd tied her to the sub he'd almost died in. And –

"And, we are aware that you didn't act alone," Bones said, her eyes cold as she stared at the former attorney. Booth could tell, even if he partner hid it well, that she hated this woman. It didn't surprise him – Taffet had tried to kill Bones as well.

At the mention of an accomplice, Booth saw the stone face Taffet had maintained during Bones' presentation crack slightly. _Bingo_, he thought, forcing himself not to smile. He saw her assistant look a little uneasy as well and wondered what the kid knew.

"And just how do you know there was any 'accomplice?'" the defense attorney asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Perhaps you've found the real Gravedigger, and my client's DNA was planted by someone?"

"The chances that someone planted Ms. Taffet's DNA at all the locations we found it are quite remote," Bones answered.

_Atta girl_, thought Booth.

"We know Mr. Vega also played a role – his DNA was also in Agent Booth's apartment," Bones continued. "It's plain that Ms. Taffet had help but played an integral part in the kidnappings."

"Right," the defense attorney said. "And I suppose you can produce this mysterious accomplice?"

"We're pretty sure we know who it is," Booth said. He saw Bones bite her lip and hoped the trio on the other side didn't catch her nervousness. The agent was lying through his teeth, but it was the only way to put pressure on the Gravedigger, throw her off balance. "Once we find them, I'm sure they'll be willing to cut a deal with us and cement the case against you, Ms. Taffet – unless you want to deal with us first?"

Taffet paled. Booth found he enjoyed the look of dismay on her face more than he probably should have.

The defense attorney snorted. "Right. You expect us to make a deal based on what-ifs? When the judge hears just how questionable your evidence is –"

"Our evidence is not questionable!" Bones answered. "We're good at what we do!"

"Bones is right," Booth said, leaning forward. "We're good at what we do – that's why we beat your client twice now." He stood. "Come on, Bones, let's go see if the squints have that name for us yet."

Just as Bones got to her feet, Taffet spoke. "You won't find her."

Everyone froze. The former attorney was staring down at her hands clasped tightly together on the table. "Excuse me?" Caroline said.

Booth watched Taffet's shoulders go up and then slump down as she sighed. "You won't find my accomplice. I killed her."

Norman Bear gasped. The defense attorney's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their head. "Ms. Taffet, I don't think you should say anything else –"

"Shut up," she said in a tired voice. Looking up she glared at Booth and his partner. "I killed her and put her body on the sub. I was trying to tie up all the loose ends of the Gravedigger. That's also why I killed Vega. And tried to kill you."

"Well, well, well," Caroline cooed. "We're just full of information, aren't we Ms. Taffet?"

The defense attorney shook his head. "Caroline, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan – I'd like to have a few moments alone with my client –"

"That's not necessary," Taffet said. She looked at Booth and Brennan with deep loathing, but her voice was calm. "Ms. Julian, I'm assuming a deal is still on the table."

"It most certainly is, Cherie," Caroline said, sitting back down and reaching into her briefcase.

"Now wait a minute!" the defense attorney shouted. "Ms. Taffet, I must insist –"

Taffet whirled around to glare at him. "_You_ must insist? I'm the one in charge here! You'll do what I tell you or I'll find a lawyer who will!"

Booth watched as the defense attorney stared at his client for a long moment before throwing his hands in the air and turning to Caroline. As the two attorneys began to talk, Booth found himself staring at the Gravedigger, a feeling of unease curling in the pit of his stomach.

_We missed something. Why is she suddenly willing to deal now?_

* * *

**A/N2: Maybe it's just me, but Booth appeared very panicked in that small toy sub. I suspect he's somewhat claustrophobic from his time as a POW (just as many fans seem to think).**

**So, I hope you don't hate it, but if you do, give me another chapter to make it up to you!**


	9. Fallout

**A/N: New chappie! Will try to post at least 1x a week from now on (more if time permits).**

**Forgive me for not answering reviews - I appreciate all of them but I'm really bad at responding sometimes.**

**And please note I've changed the genre...don't know if I've done that before or not, but I had to figure it out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Well, I guess I own the 206 in my body, but not the show...**

* * *

**Fallout:**

"Well, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I must admit you did your thing and it worked!" Caroline Julian enthused as the three of them headed to the break room. "I could just kiss the two of you! Mind you, it would be far more amusing to me to see the two of you kissing, but…"

Brennan grinned from ear to ear. "I am glad we were able to put an end to her attempts to escape responsibility. My presentation of the evidence proved to her it was a futile attempt."

"It did, Cherie, it did!" Caroline agreed as she poured three cups of coffee – one for each of them. "And Booth? Your assurance that someone was out there just waiting to rat her out was the thing that sealed the deal." She handed them each a cup. "Congratulations!"

Brennan turned to her partner, expecting him to preen a little bit – after all, he did enjoy being told he was good at his job – and was surprised at the somber look on his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Booth?" she asked, her good mood suddenly snuffed, "What's wrong?"

Booth stared into his coffee for a moment. "I think…she gave in awfully fast."

"Because you were so good, Cher!" the DA said, looking at the agent with narrowed eyes.

Booth shook his head. "No – I think we're missing something. She's hiding something she doesn't want us to find."

"You think Ms. Taffet is choosing a twenty-five year jail sentence without the possibility of parole to hide something?" Julian shook her head. "Booth, you're looking a gift horse in the mouth."

Brennan wondered what horse Caroline was talking about, but chose not to ask. Instead, she put a hand on her partner's arm. "Booth, our evidence was overwhelming."

"Not so much that she wouldn't risk a trial," Booth argued. "Come on Bones, her attorney almost had a heart attack when she decided to deal. And she wouldn't even talk to him."

"I don't believe it," Caroline said, taking a sip of her coffee and grimacing. "Ugh. You FBI people need a better brand of coffee." She put down the cup and shook her head at Booth. "We wanted Ms. Taffet to take a deal – she took the deal. What more could you possibly want?"

"Booth," Brennan said, squeezing his arm, "It's over. She'll be in jail for a long time and she won't be able to hurt anyone else."

He wanted to believe Caroline and Bones. He wanted it over – possibly more than either of them did, though he wasn't sure about Bones. But his gut told him there was something else going on. Something they were missing.

"Look, would it hurt if the squints looked over the evidence one more time?" Booth asked, hating the pleading tone that crept into his voice. "Just to see if I'm right?"

Before Caroline could respond, her cell phone rang. "Just a moment, dearies."

Booth swallowed his coffee and stared at the scuffed floor. He hated this. Caroline and Bones were right – he should be wanting to throw a party. But this…

"Booth?" Bone's voice was soft. He looked up at her and saw the concern on her face.

He forced a smile. "It's okay, Bones," he said, rubbing his face. "It's just with this case and Jared and the whole not sleeping well issue…"

She studied him, tilting her head to the side. "Would it help if we looked at the evidence again?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. It would."

Caroline snapped her phone shut. "Well, that was the judge's office. Ms. Taffet's hearing will be at nine am the day after tomorrow." She started out of the room. "I owe you both, and I'll start the payback by sending this break room some coffee that's drinkable. Until the day after tomorrow!"

In spite of his stress, Booth felt a small grin tug his lips – Caroline just had that effect on him. The grin slipped away as he thought again that something about the case wasn't right.

Bones glanced at her watch. "Well, that gives us less than 48 hours," she said, pulling out her phone. "I'll call Cam and tell her we need everyone at the lab."

Booth straightened up. "Bones?"

She was walking out of the break room and he had to jog to catch up to her. "You know, Caroline is right – you need higher quality coffee here. We can stop at the diner for some." She pushed the button for the elevator. "Hello, Cam?"

Booth stared at her. "Bones, you're okay with this? I thought you didn't agree with me."

"Hold on, Cam," Bones said. Looking at Booth, she tilted her head. "You're worried. That's a good enough reason to look at things again, as far as I'm concerned." The door dinged open and she stepped inside, giving Cam instructions.

Booth stepped in with his partner, some of his worry slipping away. "Thanks, Bones," he said, putting an arm around her and squeezing gently.

She flashed him a smile as she kept talking to Cam. Booth closed his eyes and sighed, hoping they'd find something to help him be at peace with this deal.

#

Norman drove back home, thankful for every red light that delayed what he knew would be a difficult conversation.

Heather and her lawyer had gotten into a shouting match near the end, but she'd prevailed. She would allocate to the crimes of attempted murder, kidnapping, and extortion. In return, she would not be given the death penalty, which had been a possibility given a Federal agent had been one of the victims.

Once the lawyer left, Heather had Norman speak quietly to the guard and hand him an envelope full of money. After he glanced into the envelope, the guard nodded and permitted Norman to follow them to the prison. Once there Norman and Heather were led to a small meeting room. The guard assured them that the audio and video recording devices were disabled and he could give them fifteen minutes.

It had been a tense fifteen minutes.

Now Norman was approaching the house he shared with Katie. He'd met her at a fitness center they both worked out at. He was instantly attracted to her – she was deceptively small, with amazing strength. He asked her out for coffee after his workout session and she agreed.

As he got to know her, he found she became a kind of drug to him – an enticing addiction, one that he could not break himself from. Even after he learned of her mental problems. Not to mention her and Heather Taffet's roles as the Gravedigger.

When he met Heather Taffet, he worried how she'd take him, especially when she learned how much Katie had confided in him. He was somewhat relieved when she chose to accept him into their little circle. She appeared grateful for someone to take care of Katie and keep her safe.

That was his role, and he relished it. But now, he knew it was going to be harder than ever.

"Katie?" he called as he entered the house. There was a smell of fresh gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies sent faint alarms in the back of his mind. Katie went on baking binges when she was having a bad day. And his news wasn't going to make her day any better.

He walked into the kitchen with a sense of foreboding. Katie was pulling a cookie sheet out of the oven, her face flush from the heat.

She turned at the sound of his footsteps and dropped the cookie sheet on top of the stove. "What took you so long? Why didn't you answer your phone? I was getting worried!"

Norman put a smile on his face. "Long meeting, babe. I have a message from Heather."

"Really?" Katie wrapped her arms around him. "Did she smack down that arrogant scientist and her cocky agent? When's she getting out?"

He held her tightly, putting a soft kiss on top of her head. "Katie, Heather thinks we should take a trip for a while. Maybe to France. You'd like to see France, right?"

She pulled back, her eyes narrowing. "What? Why? She's getting out, isn't she?"

He sighed, reaching up to tuck a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "They got wind of you, love. Not specifically, but they know was someone else was helping her. Heather decided to cut a deal and tell them you were dead."

"She cut a deal?" Katie pulled out of his embrace. "No! Why? You said that wouldn't happen! They couldn't use the evidence!"

"Love, Heather didn't expect them to find out anything about you. She's trying to protect you, you know that."

"I want to talk to her."

Norman shook his head. "You know she won't let you." He pulled out his phone. "She had me put a video on my phone for you. Want to see it?"

Katie, jerked her head in a nod. He started it and watched her face as Heather spoke, telling Katie that she and Norman had to grab some of the fake ID's in Katie's storage unit and leave the country. Heather would be fine, she could deal with prison as long as Katie was safe.

The message ended. Katie's chin trembled, and Norman put the phone on the counter so he could hug her again. "I'm sorry, hon, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, her tears soaking his shirt. "I'm not going."

Norman sighed. He'd expected this reaction. "Katie, you heard what Heather said…"

"It's that witch's Brennan's fault!" Katie seethed as she pulled away. "She can hit Heather in the head with a briefcase and scare her with all her 'science,' but Heather has to spend all those years in jail? It's not fair!"

"I know," Norman said, squeezing her shoulders. "But there's nothing we can do about it but make sure you're safe. That's what she wants."

"Do you know what I want?" Katie said, her eyes burning with rage, "I want to make that woman pay!"

"Baby, we can't do that," Norman told her. "Heather said –"

"Heather isn't here!" Katie snapped. "And she won't talk to me!"

He watched her uneasily as she started to pace. "Heather, you don't really want to try and kill Dr. Brennan, do you?"

"Oh, no," she said, her voice low and a smile creeping across her face. "That won't hurt her badly enough. "I want to get my hands on her FBI agent – and I have just the container for him, we never got to use it…"

"Whoa, honey," Norman felt a stab of fear. "We can't do that. We have to go –"

"_After_ this!!" she snapped. "We have to figure out how to catch him…then we can bring him to the storage area. Good thing it has electricity…"

"Katie, think about it, please!" Norman begged. "Look, I understand you want payback, but maybe we ought to just kill him, okay? No containers."

"No! He has to suffer too!" Katie said, stamping her foot. "And I have such a good idea for that."

He shook his head, massaging his temples. Heather would kill her if he didn't get Katie out safely. And what she was planning was so dangerous…

"Norman," her arms were around him, her lips pressed against his throat. "You do love me, don't you?"

"That's why I'm trying to protect you, baby," he said, rubbing her back.

"I'll do this alone if I have to, Norman, but I need your help, honey. Please, please help me…"

He sighed. It was crazy, it was dangerous…but he knew good and well she would make good on her threat. He could try to manhandle her into the car, but he'd have to practically hogtie her to keep her in there – and he couldn't bear to do that.

"Okay," he sighed, kissing her cheek and hoping he hadn't lost his mind, "I'll help."


	10. A Little Inattention is Dangerous

**A/N: I tried to post this yesterday but the site's giving me fits. Thanks to Bone_Dry and Punky Misfit for their help!**

**Warning: I had reasons for rating this story T. This chapter is one of them. It's somewhat disturbing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the DVD's from Seasons 1-3. Not the show.**

* * *

**A Little Inattention is a Dangerous Thing:**

_ They were chasing him. Over fifty of them, in various stages of decomposition, but always recognizable. Their wounds – the wounds he himself had inflicted on them – clear._

_ He ran through the earthen tunnel, feeling the walls brush his shoulders from time to time, praying there was a way out. He knew if he let them catch him, he was not only doomed in this life, but they would torment him for eternity. A private Hell, especially designed for one Seeley Booth._

_ He saw light filtering down ahead. A skeletal hand grabbed the back of his shirt: it gave him energy to push forward, hearing the fabric tear as he sped up._

_ He burst into a small open area. Looking above his head, he saw a circle of sky. Booth jumped, his fingers digging into the dirt, but couldn't stop himself sliding back to the dirt floor. _

_ The – zombies? Undead? – waited in the corridor, their eyes bright. For some reason they didn't come any closer, something Booth was grateful for._

_ A sound from above made him look up. To his relief he saws Bones and Parker standing at the edge of the hole, looking down at him. Bones was holding a rope ladder, and he almost sobbed. His partner would save him. She always did._

_ "Bones!" he shouted. "Thank God! Hurry, throw down the ladder!"_

_ She made no move to lower the ladder. Booth was frustrated, and a little bit afraid. "Bones, didn't you hear me? Come on, I gotta get outta here!"_

_ Parker knelt down at the edge of the hole. There were tears in his eyes. "Daddy?"_

_ Booth tried to calm his son. "It's okay, Parker. Bones'll get me outta here."_

_ "You killed mommies and daddies," Parker sobbed. "Why did you do that?"_

_ It was as if Parker had stabbed him in the gut. "W-what?"_

_ His son pointed to the two or three creatures who'd come into view, cruel smiles on their faces. "They had kids – you took them away from their kids! I don't want a daddy like you!" Parker jumped to his feet and ran away, still crying._

_ "Parker – Parker, no, wait!" Booth again clawed the dirt walls trying to climb up. "Bones, get me outta here! I gotta talk to Parker!"_

_ Her eyes were steel as the looked down at him, and her voice was laced with contempt. "I don't help murderers, Booth," she said, throwing the ladder behind her._

_ "What?" he stammered. "Your dad –"_

_ "He killed to protect me," she interrupted, her voice sending chills down his spine. "You just killed. You don't deserve to live." She leaned down and began to swing a metal door over the opening._

_ "Bones!" Booth screamed. "Bones, don't do this!"_

_ The lid slammed shut, leaving him in darkness. _

_ He heard the creatures rushing towards him. Booth felt for his St. Christopher's medal, but his hand scrabbled his chest without touching it. Had God left him too?_

_ Then the monsters were upon him, their sharp nails piercing his skin, teeth sinking into tender flesh as they started to tear him apart. His next scream was filled with anguish, and under it he heard a woman sobbing, "Booth –"_

He heard himself scream as he bolted upright in bed, his hands covering his face, his body shaking violently.

Booth blinked and lowered his hands. Another nightmare. The worst one yet. Swallowing, he grabbed at his hair. Would they ever stop?

"Booth…"

He jerked his head up at the sound of his name. The voice was female, crying, and apparently at his front door if the tapping he heard was any indication.

Was it Bones? They hadn't ended the day on good terms. Booth had haunted the Jeffersonian all day as the squints went over the evidence they had. He'd made such a pest of himself that Cam threatened to sedate him if he didn't go to Bones' office and wait.

He'd paced her office, unable to concentrate on anything. When Bones came in, he could see by her guarded look that he wouldn't like what she had to say.

"The evidence is inconclusive," she said softly. "I'm sorry Booth, but we can't logically prove that Heather Taffet's accomplice is alive."

"But you can't prove she's dead either, right?" Booth pressed.

Brennan sighed. "Booth, her killing this unknown person is perfectly logical. She killed Vega, it stands to reason –"

He interrupted her with a curse and ran his hands through his hair. That was when the argument started. He kept telling her his gut was contradicting her findings and she insisted that her science was more accurate than his gut.

Booth decided to leave before he said things that he would have to apologize for. When he told her he'd pick her up for the hearing she coldly informed him she would be driving herself and meet him there. Frustrated, he muttered, "Fine, whatever," and stomped out of the lab.

"Booth…" the voice gasped. "Please, I need your help!"

It didn't sound like her voice, he thought. But it was hard for him to tell. He padded to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw a bent female figure, hair covered by a kerchief, shaking with sobs.

"Bones?" he asked through the door.

"Booth…" the woman gasped, slumping to the floor.

That did it. Bones or not, this person was in trouble. He yanked open the door.

Had he not just awakened from a horrible nightmare, had he not been sleep-deprived and stressed from everything that had happened over the past few days, Booth would have been a lot more alert and cautious. He would have remembered that the Gravedigger had caught him when he opened his door the last time.

But everything he was going through caused his attention to flag. And in this case, his inattention would cost him.

He opened the door and began to kneel down beside the shaking woman. "What hap-"

Her hand swung up before he could react. The taser in it touched the base of his throat. There was the sound of electricity.

Suddenly Booth couldn't breathe. He fell back, tried to get his hands up to his throat, but his body wasn't taking orders from his brain at the moment. The woman stood up, all shaking and distress gone, and kicked his shoulder with the point of her shoe. More pain was added to what he was experiencing, and he gasped as he tried to grab at her legs.

Someone else – _Taffet's assistant! his brain managed to tell him_ – came into view and shoved Booth back into the apartment. Both his attackers followed him in and shut the door. "See?" the woman smirked, "I told you the neighbors wouldn't hear."

Booth fought to get his body back under his control. He wouldn't, couldn't let this happen to him again, not again –

The taser touched the back of his neck and his world exploded in pain and darkness.

**A/N2: Hey, I'm not the founder of the Evil Cliffie Club for nothing!**

**I hope that I've made it plausible how Booth, a trained soldier and agent, could be caught again. I didn't want to make him suddenly stupid, but have a reason for his guard to be down.**

**Reviews are welcome, as always!**


	11. Cold and Dark

**A/N: Okay, if you hated the last chapter...you aren't going to be happy with this one either. I'm too fond of Boothangst, I suppose, and in the mood to write some. So I'm afraid it's another dark chapter, but hopefully the payoff will be worth it.**

**And yes, I do know I need to write faster (Yes, Mendenbar, the Furbys keep urging me on - they are making the dogs crazy!). I promise to do my best to get the next chapter up quickly.**

**This chappie is dedicated to Punky Misfit, who helped me decide if this chapter or the next one should be up, and bonesweet21 for encouraging me to hurry up! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I would love to meet the people who own Bones. I'd love to meet the cast of Bones. Since I don't own the show and I don't live anywhere near LA, the chances of meetings are pretty remote at the moment...****Cold and Dark:**

* * *

As he became aware, Booth realized he was cold and wet.

Scratch that. He was _freezing_.

His boxers and t-shirt clung to his damp skin. His head throbbed, as did the two spots on his neck where he'd been tasered. His left shoulder ached where he'd been kicked. _Great. Just great_.

At least that's what he _thought_ had happened. His memory was foggy and he recognized the symptoms of being drugged. Hoping for some clues to his situation, he opened his eyes.

It was dark. So dark that Booth could barely see his hand as he waved it in front of him. He felt a wave of panic wash over him and he fought it. _Assess the situation, figure out where you are._

Even as he thought the words his hand rapped sharply on the side of his prison. Like the surface beneath him, it was smooth, hard, and very cold. It was also very close to him.

Shaking not just from cold, Booth felt the walls with his hands. They were pretty close together. His shoulder's didn't quite brush them, but there was only a couple of inches of clearance on either side.

The hole he'd been tossed into while a POW came rushing back into his consciousness. The nights were cold sometimes, though not as cold as here. But it was enough to bring back the fear and panic he'd experienced during that ordeal full force into his present.

A whimper escaped his clenched teeth as Booth snapped his eyes shut and tried to regain control of himself. He couldn't afford to give in. He had to find a way out.

Booth slowly tried to sit up. Something scraped his face as he did so and he lay back down with a curse. He felt for the offending object: it was boxlike, and felt like a kind of sturdy plastic. For some reason an image of the plastic file holders that were on the wall near Cam's office came to mind.

There was an opening to the side and he brushed his hand along what the plastic seemed to be shielding. He had better luck identifying this object: it was a speaker of some kind.

Booth shook his head, wishing the drugs weren't messing with his thought processes so much. Where was he? Obviously a container of some kind. But what?

His ears caught the rumble of a motor of some kind. Frowning, he concentrated on the sound. It sounded as if it were on the other side of the wall on his right. The noise was muffled, but it sounded familiar, as if he'd heard it somewhere before.

It came to him suddenly. He was at Wong Foo's, in the back, shooting the breeze with Sid while the man was cleaning some dishes. Booth was sitting on top of – of –

His breath caught.

A chest freezer.

They'd shut him up in a freezer and left it on. And chest freezers…they were airtight.

He slammed his hands up to the top of the freezer. His arms didn't quite straighten out and pain shot down his arms. He ignored it. Maybe, maybe he could hit it hard enough to break the lock…

_"Ah, you're awake Agent Booth." _

The loud voice, totally unexpected, caused the FBI agent to yell in fright. His heart was hammering and Booth pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his St. Christopher's medal underneath his t-shirt and feeling what Bones no doubt would call an irrational sense of relief.

Bones. Oh…he hoped she was okay. That he and he alone was taken.

_"Well, I'd hoped you'd be chilling out by now, but perhaps the freezer's just not cold enough for you?"_

The voice was female, and sounded pretty cheerful. But there was a dark edge to the cheerfulness that made Booth's skin crawl.

_"Well, don't worry. I'm not going to make it any colder. I don't want you to die of hypothermia. I just want you as uncomfortable and miserable as possible while you suffocate."_

Booth mentally cussed out the owner of the voice while he felt around the inside of the freezer. It was longer that he was, but he wasn't sure by how much. He couldn't begin to guess the dimensions and even if he could he wasn't Bones or Hodgins – he couldn't calculate how much air he had.

There was a wire that went from the speaker to the top of the freezer, disappearing in the seam where wall and door met. The wire was covered in tape of some kind – electrician's tape or duct tape, Booth wasn't sure which.

Frustrated, he slammed his hands against the lid. Again and again, his palms tingling with pain and his arms and wrists complaining.

Laughter filled his prison. _"Now, Agent Booth, we were smarter than that, I made sure the lock was reinforced just for you! You're not getting out of your coffin that easily, I'm afraid."_

_Coffin._ The word burrowed its way through his skin, buried itself into his heart which was beating as if he'd run five miles. Booth curled his aching hands into fists and tried to calm down.

_"In a little bit I'll call your partner and let her know she's going to suffer like me. She took Heather away from me, I'm taking you away from her. Fair is fair."_

The woman's words actually calmed Booth down some. Bones wasn't a target. Whoever this insane woman was, she wasn't going to try to kill his partner, his best friend. He was the only one in danger.

And if anyone could find him in time, it would be Bones and the Squint Squad. Booth felt himself settling down. He'd be okay.

But the woman apparently wasn't finished with him yet.

_"You know, Agent Booth, Heather and I researched you before we took you. We wanted to learn more about the FBI agent who derailed us."_

Booth was running his fingers along the edges of his prison, hoping to find a crack in the seams he could use to his advantage. He wished the woman would shut up.

She didn't. _"You know, Agent Booth, at least Heather and I gave our victims a _chance_ to survive. What chance did you give all the people you killed?"_

He froze at her words. _Don't listen_, the rational part of his brain begged him.

"_A sniper doesn't give people a chance, does he?_" the voice continued. "_Kills them from a distance. Watches them die. Tell me, Agent Booth, the people you killed. What right did you have to destroy their lives? The lives of the people who cared about them?"_ Her voice got louder and more piercing. "_What gave you the right to destroy my life? You're getting what you deserve, you know that! You deserve to die!"_

"No…" he moaned. He clapped his hands over his ears and turned on his side, away from the speaker. He didn't want to hear any more. It sounded too much like his nightmares, like the thoughts his seeing Teddy had brought to the surface. He couldn't deal with it. Not now. Maybe not ever.

But the voice didn't stop. And Booth lay there, shivering, fear and panic running wild in his body and mind, praying that Bones would find him soon.


	12. I Have Taken Agent Booth

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I kinda had a mini-meltdown and got sick to boot. Hope you find it worth the wait and I'll do my best to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Good thing, too, because I don't want to spend a lot of time in Hollywood.**

* * *

**I have taken Agent Booth:**

To the casual observer, Dr. Temperance Brennan was the epitome of calm as she sat on a bench outside of Courtroom A. Especially if you compared her to Dr. Jack Hodgins, who was pacing the length of the hallway with rapid steps, frequently running his hands through his curly hair.

But Angela wasn't a casual observer. She saw how her best friend's eyes kept cutting to the cell phone clipped to her purse, and the slight tightness about her mouth.

Cam had stepped outside the courthouse "to get some air" – the artist was almost certain that the air in question would be tobacco scented. Sweets and Booth hadn't arrived yet. Angela figured the kid would show up in time – there were still ten minutes before the hearing would start.

But Booth not being there yet didn't seem right. And the more she examined Brennan, the more Angela suspected her friend might know something about the FBI agent's absence.

Abandoning her efforts to calm Jack down (nothing she'd said would stop his incessant pacing, his shoes ringing on the shiny floor), Angela dropped down beside Brennan on the bench. "Bren? You all right?"

Her friend sighed. "Of course I'm all right, Angela. We're about to close the Gravedigger case, and it will finally be over."

Angela arched an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep checking out your phone? And where's Booth?"

Brennan's gaze dropped to her hands, which were tightly clasped in her lap. "I – I don't know. He's not answering his phone. I think…" here Brennan took a deep breath, "I think he's very upset."

"Because we couldn't confirm his suspicions about an accomplice?" Angela asked.

Brennan nodded. "We argued about it last night. He insisted his gut was telling him we were wrong, and – and we both said things we probably shouldn't have." She bit her lip, then continued. "I informed him I would drive myself here today, and he stormed out."

Angela placed a hand on Brennan's. "Sweetie, this case has stressed us all out, especially you, Jack, and Booth. You guys'll get past this."

"I suppose you're right," Brennan said, "but I'm worried about him, Ange. He's having nightmares – that's logical, given what he experienced – but they appear to be bringing back unpleasant emotions from his time as a sniper. It's causing him to question his worth as a human being, and he shouldn't."

"Of course he shouldn't," Angela agreed, "But Bren, he's Catholic – guilt is part of the package. And Booth tries to do what's right – when he thinks he's failed at that, he takes it hard. You know that better than anyone."

"But how do I help him?" Brennan asked. "I can relate to the nightmares – I can't tell you how many I've had thanks to the time Hodgins and I were buried. But the guilt?"

Angela smiled. "Just keep reminding him that you don't think he's worthless, hon. He trusts your judgement."

The artist's gaze went to Jack, still pacing. Brennan noticed it. "Jack is having a difficult time as well," the forensic anthropologist noted. "Have you spoken with him?"

"Yeah," Angela said, her shoulders slumping. "I almost offered to move back in with him for a bit – I know he's having nightmares and feeling bad about what he did."

"Why didn't you?"

Angela shook her head. "It would've opened up all kinds of stuff between us – stuff that Jack would take way more seriously than I do." She sighed. "I mean, what we had was great, but we can't go back, can we?"

Before Brennan could come up with an answer, Caroline Julian strode into the area, Sweets trailing behind her. "All right, people, we're almost ready to go, so let's get your butts inside!"

Sweets looked around as Cam hurried up to the group. "Where's Agent Booth?"

Caroline stared at the group. "He isn't here?" She raised an eyebrow at Brennan. "Did you misplace your partner, Cherie?"

"I'll try calling him again," Brennan said, pulling out her phone. She quickly dialed his cell phone and got his voicemail again.

Hodgins looked concerned. "You think he's all right?"

Brennan disconnected the call after leaving a message. "He was pretty upset last night…this has hit him pretty hard."

Caroline looked at her watch. "Well, he'd better have a good reason for missing the show. We'd better get in there, and you all make sure your phones are off inside – I don't want anything to disrupt this hearing. Let's put this woman away!"

Sweets stepped over to Brennan. "It's possible Agent Booth decided he couldn't face the hearing. This case has taken quite an emotional toll on him."

Brennan ignored the psychologist as she stared at her phone. She didn't' want to turn it off – she felt as if something was wrong, even if Sweet's opinion sounded logical. But she didn't want to miss the hearing – she needed to see this particular criminal put away, for her own mental health.

Promising herself that she would check on Booth the minute the hearing was over, she powered off her phone.

#

"Court is adjourned!"

Brennan stood up as Caroline turned and beamed at the group. "Well, that went well! Congratulations, squints, we won this one!"

Jack was grinning from ear to ear. "Wow, it's finally over. We finally got her!" He turned and hugged Angela. "It's over!"

Brennan tried to smile. She felt some relief – Heather Taffet had pled guilty, she was going to jail, and she would never kidnap someone again. It was over.

Still, something troubled her.

When the hearing started, Taffet was led into the courtroom. Her gaze had swept the chamber, an arrogant smirk on her face, as though she were about to be released instead of locked up.

But at one point her expression wavered, her expression changing to one of confusion and concern. Puzzled, Brennan looked back to see Taffet's assistant, Norman Bear, standing near the doors, staring at his boss with an odd look on his face.

Brennan turned back to Taffet and saw she was smirking again, walking over to the defense table. What had that been about? The sound of a door opening caused her to glance back in time to see Bear disappear.

Brennan shook her head as she accepted the congratulations of everyone around her. Booth would've been able to tell what that had been about. Why wasn't he here?

She heard Caroline say something about having to go deal with another case, but she suddenly wanted to talk to her partner. Brennan made her way out of the courtroom, trying not to be overly rude. Once she was in the hallway, she turned on her phone.

The first thing she noticed was that there was a voice message from an unknown number. Frowning, Brennan accessed her messages.

_"I have taken Agent Booth."_

Logically, Brennan knew that it was impossible for time to stop. But at the sound of that mechanical voice, and those five words, it felt as if everything around her had frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, all that continued was that relentless voice on her phone.

_"I am demanding no ransom. The only thing I want is for you to know that Agent Booth is dying, and will die somewhere, sometime. You will never know how he suffered or what happened to him – unless, of course, some day you identify _his _bones._

_This is my final message to you, Dr. Brennan. I hope this hurts you as much as you've hurt me."_

"Bren?"

Brennan jumped. She didn't know how long she'd stood there, ear pressed to the phone. Angela was staring at her, concerned. Her friend's face looked blurry; Brennan realized there were unshed tears in her eyes and blinked furiously.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam joined Angela, and Brennan saw that Hodgins and Sweets were behind her boss. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Brennan swallowed, not wanting to say the words, but knowing she had to.

"Booth was right. There is an accomplice." A deep breath, and she spoke again. "And they have Booth."

Shock ran through all of them. "What does he want NOW?" Hodgins demanded.

The tears came again. "He has it. He has Booth. And he's going to kill him."

There was a brief silence. Then Cam shook her head and straightened up. Her gaze swept the group.

"Well, let's get to work and make sure that doesn't happen."

Brennan nodded. "I need to talk to Heather Taffet. Can we make that happen?"

"Maybe Ms. Julian can help," Sweets said, but Cam shook her head.

"We go to anyone official, they'll tie us up timewise. Did we get a deadline?"

"No," Brennan said. "It may already be too…he may already be…"

"Don't think like that!" Angela ordered, her face alarmed. "There has to be a way we can get to see her."

Hodgins nodded, his face grim. "I'll make it happen. Come on, Dr. Brennan, let's see what she has to say."

"We'll come," Cam said. "Dr. Brennan, is the message recorded?"

Brennan nodded, moving to follow Hodgins. She felt a flame of anger ignite in her, and she nourished it. Her partner was in danger. Heather Taffet might know something to help save him.

And if she did, Taffet better tell them what it was. Or else.


	13. Let's Make a Deal

**A/N: I know it's been a while. Chappie is long, does that help?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Bones."**

* * *

**Let's Make a Deal:**

"In here," Cam said, leading the group into an empty conference room. Hodgins stayed outside. "I'll meet you guys back here."

"Why are we stopping here, Cam?" Brennan asked. She wanted to find Heather Taffet. If she was being truthful, she wanted to karate chop Heather Taffet until the woman was a bloody heap on the ground. But most of all, she wanted to find Booth.

"We need to plan what to do," Cam said. "If we're going to find Booth we need to work together."

Brennan bit her lip. She knew they had very little to go on. Cam was right, she couldn't do this alone. "You are correct." Turning to Angela, she asked, "Do you want to record the voicemail? Perhaps you could determine a location."

"I'll sure give it a shot, sweetie," Angela said, pulling out her own phone and getting ready to record.

She didn't want to hear it again. The first time had been awful enough. But if it would help Booth, she'd listen to it ten times. Swallowing, Brennan played the voicemail for the group.

She saw Angela's eyes fill as she listened to the message. Cam had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. On the other hand, Sweets looked relieved. "At least we know Agent Booth is probably still alive."

"What?" Brennan asked, staring at the psychologist. "There's no way to know that!"

"Think about what they said," Sweets insisted. "The caller said Agent Booth 'is dying,' not that he's died."

"But…they could have just been saying that," Brennan said, wanting to believe him but unable to dismiss her worst fears."

Sweets shook his head. "I don't think so. Whoever this is, they want you to undergo the same kind of anxiety they went through in regards to Ms. Taffet. Also, it's unlikely they'd simply kill Agent Booth. They'd want him to suffer as well."

"I never thought I'd say I want Booth to suffer, but if it means he's still alive, I'll take it," Angela said with a shaky voice.

Hodgins stuck his head in the door. "Dr. B.? I got it set it up, we can talk to her."

Brennan nodded. As she turned to leave she said, "Heather Taffet's assistant, Norman Bear was here before things started. It bothered her for some reason. Maybe we should get some information about him."

Sweets frowned. "How are we supposed to do that if we're not involving the FBI?"

"Dude," Hodgins said, pushing the door open wider for Brennan to get through, "Doesn't anyone at the Hoover owe you for something?"

"Um…" Sweets said, looking at his shoes.

"I'll help Sweets with that," Cam said, grabbing Sweets by the arm. "We'll head back to the Jeffersonian and see what information we can find out for you."

"Thank you," Brennan said, hating the quaver in her voice. She swallowed it down. She needed her anger a lot more than she needed her fear.

As Hodgins led her to an elevator, she asked, "How did you pull this off?"

"Well," Hodgins said, punching the down button, "it wasn't very hard. She's still here, they have other prisoners here to transport. And I managed to convince the guards that we needed to question her privately about the possible murder of a law enforcement guy."

"That's all?" Brennan asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Well," Hodgins admitted as the doors closed, leaving only the two of them in the elevator, "That…and a couple fifties."

Brennan nodded. A voice in the back of her head told her she should disapprove of Hodgins bribing the guards, that Booth would have a fit if he knew. But she didn't care at the moment. If it got Booth back safe, she'd bribe every guard and police officer in the building.

Once they got to the first floor, Hodgins led her down a hallway to a door where two prison guards were standing. When they saw Hodgins, they straightened up. The one on the right looked over at Brennan. "That's the author, isn't it? Temperance Brennan?"

"Whoa," The other guard said, a stick of gum halfway to his mouth, "This is a big deal."

"Hey, Dr. Hodgins?" the first guard asked, "I know we made a deal and all, but could she throw in some autographed copies of her books? Is that possible?"

"Look, guys, we're in a hurry –" Hodgins said, glancing from one to the other.

"That's fine," Brennan said. "I'll send you the books, after we're done with this. Please, let us in."

"That's fine, ma'am," the second guard said, popping the gum into his mouth. As he opened the door and she passed him, she caught a whiff of spearmint.

"Just don't come in here, no matter what," she told them.

#

Heather Taffet sat handcuffed to a chair. She looked up as Hodgins and Brennan walked in the room, the door shutting behind them.

Her look full of contempt, she shook her head. "Now what? I gave you guys what you wanted. I'm going to be in jail for a long time. You just need to gloat?"

Brennan felt her anger spark up a notch. She went to the conference table that sat in front of the Gravedigger and slammed both her fists down on it. Taffet jumped a little, but it wasn't enough for Brennan. "Where's Booth!" she shouted.

Taffet's eyes narrowed. "Agent Booth? Why are you asking me?"

"Look," Hodgins said, his body trembling with rage as he came to stand next to his boss and friend. "I'm through with you hurting people I care about! You help us find Booth or I swear –"

"You people are crazy!" Taffet said, shaking her head. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've been in prison! What makes you think I know anything? If Agent Booth is missing, I certainly can't explain it."

Brennan snatched her phone off her purse. She set it to speakerphone and accessed the horrible voicemail, shoving the Blackberry into Taffet's face. "Explain THIS!"

As awful as it was to hear the electronic voice detail Booth's doom, the sight of color draining from Heather Taffet's face made it almost bearable. When the voicemail ended, Brennan dropped her phone on the table and grabbed Taffet's shirt, pulling the woman's face close to hers..

"You know something," she hissed. "I know you do. You'll tell us what it is or I swear I will make sure you are convicted for Booth's murder. I will manufacture evidence and perjure myself to get you the death penalty. And I will get away with it. You know I can."

"She can," Hodgins said, leaning in. "I'll help her. And you know I have money. I can make the rest of your life hell on earth. Just give me a reason."

Taffet looked from one to the other. "I – I can't let you get to her! Do whatever you want to me, I won't help you get her!"

Brennan's cell phone rang. Tears of frustration in her eyes, she pushed Taffet back into her chair and snatched up her phone. "Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said. "We've got information on Mr. Bear. Say the word and I'll get him picked up."

"Hold on," Brennan said, her mind racing. She stared at Taffet. "I know your assistant is involved. I can have him picked up right now. Maybe he'll be willing to save his own life."

Taffet gasped. "You can't. You have no reason to –"

"Sure we can," Hodgins said. "We have enough to grab him and hold him for 48 hours. After that, well…we're good at what we do. It might be too late for Booth, but I'll spend every penny I have to get whoever you're protecting."

Taffet stared at the two of them. "Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Just a minute, Cam," Brennan said. "Last chance, Ms. Taffet."

The Gravedigger took a deep breath. "I have conditions."

"Excuse me?" Hodgins asked. "You don't get –"

"Jack," Brennan said, cutting him off. She spoke into her phone. "Cam, stand by. I'll call you back."

Hodgins stared at Brennan as she put her phone down. "What are you doing? You're going to let her –"

"We don't know how much time we have!" Brennan snapped. "How much time _Booth_ has! We have to hurry!"

With that, she turned to Taffet and crossed her arms. "All right. Let's make a deal."


	14. Goodbyes

**A/N: Okay, let me admit that I'm an evil horrible fanfic writer for leaving you hanging for so long! The fanfic bunnies are even mad at me!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I've suddenly become Hart Hanson, FOX, or Kathy Reichs, I don't own 'em.**

* * *

**Goodbyes:**

Booth gasped as he tried to pull in some air. He couldn't take a deep breath, no matter how hard he tried. His chest ached from his efforts, and it was harder to keep thinking clearly.

_"Are you still with me, Agent Booth? Not too much longer, I think…" _

"Shut up," Booth muttered. His right hand was sticky with his blood – he'd cut it trying to break the plastic protector over the speaker so he could break _it_. But the plastic had proven tougher than his fist, and he'd been forced to listen to his captor tell him over and over again what a piece of garbage he was.

And he was starting to think maybe she was right.

A part of his brain, the small part that was still somewhat rational (and for some reason that part sounded like Bones to him) tried to tell him he wasn't thinking clearly.

He was shaking not only from the lingering chill in the freezer but from the panic that bubbled up when one of his arms or legs brushed the side of his prison and reminded him how _small_ the space was.

He'd been Tasered, drugged, and was slowly suffocating.

Not to mention how badly he'd been sleeping and the nightmares. All these things would surely be skewing his judgment.

But the voice was small and his doubts at the moment were large. Laying there, helpless, feeling himself die, he looked over his life and knew – simply knew – that he wasn't worthy of Heaven. He didn't deserve mercy.

He'd done too many wrong things, killed too many people. Why did he think he could ever balance those deaths out with catching murderers? Yes, he put away bad people, but that didn't change the fact that others were dead because of him. And no matter what he did he simply couldn't undo that.

Booth felt as if the regrets he had were crushing him. He wished…he wished he could see everyone again one more time. Tell them what they meant to him. Apologize for failing them.

Many faces swam in his mind's eye. Hodgins. Cam. Angela. Sweets. Rebecca.

But four in particular kept coming back.

_Jared…_he'd failed his little brother. His dad had been right – if Booth had been more careful, Jared wouldn't have had to torpedo his career. Booth hoped that someone would give him a hand, that Caroline wouldn't forget about him and send the help she'd talked about…

_Pops…_The grandfather who'd given Booth so much, and gotten back so little…he wished he could talk to Pops one more time, apologize for the disappointment he knew he must be to the man he'd looked up to all these years…

_Parker…_Booth's eyes filled with tears as he thought of his son. The person who for a long time was the reason Booth woke up every morning and kept going. He knew his son was depending on him.

And the best he'd managed was a kind of part-time fatherhood. He wished he could've changed that, could've found a way to persuade Rebecca to let him be there more. He hoped whatever man his ex settled on, he would be good to Parker. He hoped his son wouldn't hate him for dying.

And then…

_Bones…_His partner, his best friend…she had become the other reason he hadn't given up. Because she needed him. Needed him to nag her to eat, needed him to help her bring justice to those denied it, needed him to just _be_ there sometimes.

And now he was leaving her. Not willingly, not without regret, but leaving all the same. He hoped it wouldn't break her, that she wouldn't go back to those walls she'd put up around herself. He wanted her to find someone to love and protect her. He hoped that perhaps he'd opened her eyes to the possibility, even if he couldn't be there to see it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, to her, to all of them. His left hand crept up his chest to grasp his St. Christopher's Medal. With his bleeding right hand, he made the sign of the cross.

Closing his eyes, struggling to take one more breath, Seeley Booth began to pray.


	15. Squints to the Rescue

**A/N: I took a break from Nano to get this chapter finished and up. I'm not entirely happy with it - I think I stink at writing fight scenes.**

**Oh, and if you're thinking about killing me, please give me one more chapter to change your mind...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Trust me, I own too much stuff already.**

* * *

**Squints to the Rescue:**

"You know," Hodgins said, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes glued to the rear bumper of Norman Bear's bronze Toyota, "when Ange and Can find out what we're doing, they're gonna kill us."

Brennan was leaning forward, as if there was a line binding her body to the car driving in front of them. "I doubt they'll kill us, Jack. I'm sure they'll be upset, but as long as we rescue Booth I think they'll understand."

Jack followed Bear as the Toyota turned right. "I can't believe you let him have our phones! We could've had backup and caught this woman!"

"Which is why Ms. Taffet told us to surrender our phones," Brennan snapped. "At least we're in our own vehicle. Bear will give us our phones as soon as this other woman is safely on her way, and we'll save Booth."

"And you're OKAY with that?" Hodgins growled. "This woman is just as responsible for what happened to us as Taffet is!"

"Given the choice between letting this woman go and allowing Booth to die, I choose to let her go!" Brennan said. "And I don't care if you like it!"

Hodgins clenched his jaw for a long minute, following Bear as he continued to lead them to somewhere unknown.

"Look," he muttered. "I don't want Booth to die. You know that."

"I know," Brennan nodded, wondering how much farther. "I just hope we're not too late."

It seemed to take forever, but finally they turned into a seedy-looking storage complex. Bear led them down a couple of rows and finally pulled to a stop near a few of the larger ones. Bear got out of his car and moved to the front of Hodgins' vehicle. "Stay here, I'll give you your phones soon."

He walked around the corner. The minute he was out of sight, Hodgins turned off his car and opened his door.

Brennan followed. She wished she had her gun. But Taffet had made Bear check both her and Hodgins for weapons. With Booth's life at stake, Brennan was willing to make a number of concessions.

Hodgins examined Bear's car. Brennan shook her head. "He put our phones in the trunk. Do you have something we can use to pry it open?"

"No, I cleaned out the trunk of my car the other day. No one told me I'd need to break into a vehicle." Hodgins thought a moment, then drew back his fist and hit the driver's side window.

Brennan winced. Hodgins shook his hand and glared at the unmarked glass. "That always works in the movies."

"..not leaving yet!" a woman's voice shouted.

Brennan followed the sound around the corner Bear had disappeared to. She saw a black SUV parked in front of an open storage space. She moved quietly, hearing the whisper of Jack's shoes on the asphalt as he followed.

"Katie, listen, Heather's worried about the cops figuring it out. You haven't heard any noise from him, right? He's probably dead already."

Brennan bit her lower lip to keep from screaming at Bear's words. She got to the edge of the doorway and leaned inside.

Half of the large storage space was stacked with furniture and containers of various sizes. On the other side, there was a comfortable dark blue recliner next to a table.

But what caught Brennan's attention was not the sturdy looking blond woman arguing with Norman Bear. It was the large silver chest freezer behind them.

A hum told Brennan the freezer was on. A number of cinderblocks were piled on top of the lid. With a bolt of fear Brennan realized they were there so a person inside couldn't force it open.

She heard Hodgins mutter "cubic feet" and turned to see Jack's eyes locked on the freezer. His grim expression added to her concern. "How long?"

Hodgins shook his head. "I don't know when he was put in…" he gave Brennan a look of sadness. "…there's not a lot of air in there. He'd have a few hours, if that."

Katie turned towards the voices near the door. Her face twisted in fury. "What are _they_ doing here? Did you bring them here?"

"They're gonna let you go, Katie," Bear said, his hands on her shoulders. "Get in the car and wait for me. I'm gonna give them my phone and then we'll go."

"No!" Katie said, stamping her feet. "He might still be alive. He beat the odds once I won't take the chance he'll do it again!"

Brennan took a step forward, her heart pounding. "We just want Booth back. Please, that's all we want."

"That's all we want," the woman parroted, yanking away from Bear. "What about what _I_ want? I want my sister! But you made sure I'll never see her again!"

"Sister?" Hodgins asked.

"H-Heather Taffet doesn't have a sister," Brennan stammered. She took a step closer…she had to get to that freezer…

"Your smart little friends didn't find out about me, did they?" Katie taunted. "Heather protected me! She _loves_ me! And you took her! So you get to lose someone too! It's fair!"

Bear had picked up something from the table. "Sorry, hon," he muttered.

The warning cost him. Katie whirled around and grabbed his wrist before he could taser her. "No! You can't help them!" She twisted his arm so the weapon struck him in the stomach. The charge sent the man spinning, crashing into the table and breaking it under him.

Brennan was moving before the sound of breaking wood died away. Katie turned and snarled, leaping to meet Brennan halfway. Both women went crashing to the floor.

As Brennan fought the woman on top of her, she saw Hodgins heading over to help. "I'm fine!" She shouted. "Get those blocks off the freezer!"

Hodgins saw his boss punch the Gravedigger's sister and decided she had it under control. He climbed up on the freezer and began to pull off cinderblocks, tossing them to the floor.

Brennan knew martial arts, and that should have given her the advantage. But Katie was tremendously strong and enraged, which made her more than a match for the doctor. Katie grabbed the lamp on the floor and struck Brennan in the head, stunning her briefly. The next thing Brennan knew Katie had her hands around the anthropologist's throat.

"How touching," Katie whispered, leaning close to Brennan. "You're going t die for lack of air, just like your partner!"

The mention of Booth jolted Brennan into action. She broke the woman's hold on her, pushing her back. Katie got to her feet, the Taser Bear had dropped in her hand.

"Dr. B!" Hodgins shouted, the last cinderblock in his hands.

Brennan pulled her knees to her chest. As Katie rushed her, she threw her feet out in a violent kick.

The force of the blow sent Katie reeling back. She crashed into the freezer. Hodgins was thrown off balance, the cinderblock slipping from his grip.

It hit Katie a glancing but strong blow. The sharp crack of breaking bone sounded through the storage area. She crumpled to the floor.

"_Katie!_" Bear staggered to his feet and stumbled over to his girlfriend. "No! Katie!"

Brennan got to her knees. "Bear! Where are the keys to the freezer?"

Hodgins had jumped down from the freezer. "Bear, she's breathing, let's get her out of the way, and get help."

Brennan felt her heart slam in her chest. She began to paw through the ruin of the table, searching for keys. She spotted a silver gleam and grabbed up a small key ring.

Hodgins helped Bear carry Katie to a couch. "Just stay out of the way, man. Grab your phone and call for help."

Brennan ran to the freezer, her hands shaking. She managed to fit the proper key into the lock and twisted it. She pulled the freezer open. The sight it revealed filled her with horror.

Booth lay unmoving at the bottom of the freezer. A bloody scratch stood out on his white face, and she saw blood on his hand.

His lips were blue.

"_Hodgins!_" she screamed. "I need your help!"

She bent over the edge of the freezer, reaching down and grabbing one of Booth's arms. The shock of his cold skin gave her an additional surge of adrenaline, and she struggled to pull him out.

Hodgins was suddenly beside her, and together they got Booth out of the freezer and on the floor. Brennan put her cheek to his mouth, her eyes glued to her partner's chest.

Nothing. No breath stirred her cheek. His chest didn't move.

"He's not breathing!"

Hodgins turned to see Bear standing nearby, his phone in his hand, staring at Booth. With a curse, the scientist got to his feet. "Call 911! Get them to send help and patch you through to the FBI!"

When Bear didn't answer, Hodgins slapped the man, hard. "_Now!_"

Bear blinked, and then began pushing buttons on his phone.

While Hodgins had talked to Bear, Brennan cupped her hand under her partner's neck, lifting it in the way the CPR training Cam kept everyone up-to-date on had taught. She pinched Booth's nostrils shut and began to breathe for her partner.

Hodgins dropped to his knees beside Booth. Brennan watched as he pressed two fingers to the FBI agent's neck.

"No pulse," Jack muttered. He began chest compressions. "Come on, Booth! We got you outta the freezer, now you gotta help us out. Come on, come on!"

Brennan couldn't spare breaths for speaking, so she pled with her partner in her mind as she continued to press her lips to his, breathing for him.

_I'm sorry. You were right. I should have listened. My desire to close this horrible chapter in my life clouded my judgment. Please, I'll do anything…I'll never downplay your gut again…only please, please, don't leave me…_

* * *

**A/N2: Am I a bad person for wishing Brennan had to give Booth mouth-to-mouth in "Hero?" Ah, desires like that are what make fanfic writers write...**


	16. Touched by an Angel

**A/N: First, please accept my apologies for how late this is. I'm about to swear off multi-chapter fics for a bit - I know I'm not being fair to you readers. **

**Hopefully this chapter will make everyone feel better. One more after this!**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones! Oh, wait, these are just the Season 4 DVDs I got yesterday...never mind...**

* * *

**Touched By an Angel:**

Booth blinked.

Okay. This didn't make any sense.

He was standing in what appeared to be a storage area. A huge silver chest freezer stood open, its motor humming.

And Hodgins and Bones were on the floor in front of it, performing CPR on…_him_.

He looked down on himself – the him that was standing there. He was wearing white slacks and a white button down shirt open at the neck. Frowning, he flexed his hand. No cut. He felt no pain, not even the typical aches and pains that were a part of his day…

But his…body…on the floor looked bad. Bruised, with a long scratch down one cheek and blood covering his right hand. And still. And pale.

As Booth watched, Hodgins placed two fingers onto his body's neck. "Still no pulse," he muttered. "Dr. B., is he breathing?"

Bones lifted her head up, and Booth could see her eyes were red and swollen. "No," she said, her voice choked. "Where is that backup? We need them!"

Their voices sounded distorted, as if he were hearing them on a badly tuned radio. He knelt down and tried to put a hand on Bones' shoulder, but he couldn't feel it. "Bones. Bones, I'm here. Do you hear me? I'm here."

He saw Bones' mouth over his as she breathed for him and he touched his own lips. The memory of the one time he'd kissed her – under the mistletoe, thanks to Caroline Julian – and wished he could feel her lips on his again.

"Hello, Booth."

The male voice caused Booth to twist to his feet. He found someone else was in the room.

The slender man was dressed in a white suit. His blond hair framed a kind face, and there seemed to be a glow about him.

Booth frowned. There was something familiar about the man's face…but it nibbled on the edge of his memory. "I – I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man stepped closer. "My name is Andrew, Booth. And yes, you've seen me before. Though it's not something you would remember while you were alive…"

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked.

Andrew's smile grew sad. He placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

Suddenly it was as if a door in Booth's head swung open, and memories poured out, memories of this man –

Andrew, wearing the uniform of one of Redjac's guards, visible just behind the general through Booth's rifle scope as he pulled the trigger…

Staring up from below Bones' balcony, his face stern as Howard Epps fell…

In a Ranger uniform, kneeling next to Booth's friend Roger, who he'd tried to shield but couldn't keep from dying…

In the small, horribly cramped hole Booth had been tossed in, gripping his hand as Booth felt his life slipping away inch by inch…

"You…" Booth had to swallow as the memories receded and he found Andrew's face blurring in front of him, "You're the Angel of Death?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I am. God has sent me to you, Booth. I have a message for you."

Booth sank to his knees. He looked back at Bones and Hodgins, who were still performing CPR. The wail of sirens was in the distance.

Booth couldn't look up at Andrew, who looked so white, so pure…not when he knew…

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes as tears tracked his cheeks. "I know I've failed…as a man, as a Catholic…I know where you're taking me."

He felt a hand on his chin. Booth opened his eyes to see Andrew kneeling in front of him, his expression a mixture a love and frustration.

"Don't you think you're presuming just a little, Booth? Perhaps you should hear what I have to say to you before you jump to conclusions."

"O-of course," Booth said. He felt his hands tighten into fists as he braced himself for the message God had sent to him.

"Here's the thing, Booth," Andrew said. "You are correct that you're a sinner, and there are some things God would like you to quit doing."

Andrew touched his shoulder again and Booth found himself remembering times he'd lost his temper, had taken God's name in vain, and other sins – including a couple of sexual fantasies that had him blushing.

The angel nodded, a glint of humor in his eyes. "Well, at least you can still be embarrassed, Booth. That's good. And God _does _want you to walk a bit closer in His ways."

Now both of the angel's hands were gripping Booth's shoulders. The agent couldn't tear his gaze from Andrew's face.

"One thing God does _not_ want you to do is to continue to bear guilt that is not yours. The lives you've taken – God does not hold you accountable for their blood."

The statement stunned Booth. "But – but I killed them! I killed them in cold blood!"

"You took their lives," Andrew agreed. "But there are those whose hearts are so hardened by their sin they are beyond hope, beyond the grace of God because they have chosen to embrace evil. These men and women prey on the innocent without regard to God's wrath. In times like that, God needs a sword to deliver His judgment."

"Not all…" Booth thought about the man he'd killed that one Halloween, the sheriff who'd shot Bones…

"Many," Andrew said firmly. "And others – those lives you took in defense of an innocent one. God does not see the defense of the innocent as a sin. You shouldn't either."

Booth tried to process what the angel had said. God didn't see him as beyond saving? Despite what he'd done, God still –

"Yes, Booth," Andrew smiled. "God loves you. Very much. And He isn't the only one."

Booth followed the angel's gaze to his body. Medical personnel had taken Bones and Hodgins' places and were trying to resuscitate him. Hodgins had an arm around Bones, who was crying and trembling as she watched their efforts.

"What –" he looked at his best friend, and he thought of Parker, with a pang – "What happens now? Purgatory?"

"No," Andrew said, pulling Booth to his feet. "God still has work for you to do, Booth. He just used this situation to bring us together. You're going back."

A feeling of relief swept over Booth. He immediately felt chagrined. "It – it's not that I'm not looking forward to Heaven, I hope God understands…"

Andrew laughed. After a moment Booth found himself joining in with the angel.

"He does understand, Booth, and he loves you," Andrew said, chuckling. "Now, are you ready?"

Booth nodded, trying not to flinch as the angel reached for him again. Before Andrew touched him Booth realized he had one more question. "Will I remember this?"

Andrew gave him a kind look as he rested his palm on Booth's chest, over his heart. "Just what you need to remember, Booth. Just what you need."

With that, the angel pushed Booth in the chest, hard.

All at once it was dark, and Booth had the sensation of falling. His senses became flooded with information – the cold hard floor under his body, the pain in his chest, and the smell of electricity. A metallic taste soured his mouth, and he gasped as voices overlapped around him –

"He's breathing!"

"I've got a pulse. Let's get him stabilized and outta here!"

"Booth!"

He heard Bones call his name, but he couldn't answer. Darkness pulled at him, and he was too weak to fight it.

But it was okay. Somehow he knew that even as he slipped into unconsciousness now, it wouldn't be forever.

He'd wake up. He'd be okay.

God would make sure if it.

**A/N2: I LOVE the show "Touched By an Angel." I've toyed with a crossover between it and Bones but could never quite come up with a story. This will have to do for now...**


	17. Finally Over

**A/N: Yes! Last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this tale, and forgive me for how bad I've been in updating it. The fanfic bunnies are bugging me about another story idea but I'm leery of starting another multi-chap fic until I know I can update in a more timely fashion. I will probably concentrate on updating "Return to the Black Hole" and "200 Themes" for now, but I owed you a finish here.**

**If you're looking for something else to read, let me strongly recommend Cheri Goodman's "By Any Means Necessary." Be warned: it's rated M and contains adult themes. But it is well worth your checking it out. Tell her I said hi. g**

**Thanks for traveling this path with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bones. That privilege belongs to Kathy Reichs, FOX, and Hart Hanson.**

* * *

**Finally Over:**

_They were behind him. Booth heard their bony feet clattering on the stone as he fled down a dark tunnel. He had to get away. He HAD to._

_Suddenly the ground fell away beneath him. Booth clawed at empty air as he tumbled, landing with a painful thud at the bottom of a pit. Dirt began to shower on him as the dead above him threw handfuls of it on him, filling up the hole, burying him alive…_

_"Booth!" _

_He saw Bones above him, her hand reaching down. "Booth, come on!"_

_He tried to reach up to her, but felt himself sinking. The dirt was past his waist now, and he heard the laughter of his victims._

_Howard Epps' voice rang out above the others. "You can't save him, Dr. Brennan! He murdered us, he's ours now!"_

_"He's NOT yours!" Brennan shouted. "Booth, remember what Andrew said! Come on, grab my hand!"_

_Andrew…yes, Andrew had said…said…_

_Booth reached up and seized Bones' hand. A light poured from their joined hands, and he heard the shrieks of pain from the undead._

_Bones seemed possessed of tremendous strength. She hauled him out of the hole with no help from him. Before he knew it he was on his feet in front of her. "Bones…"_

_"Shh," she said, laying a hand on his lips. "Booth, it's time to wake up now."_

_"What?" he was confused._

_She smiled, but he saw anxiety in her eyes. "Wake up Booth, please, wake up…"_

"Booth? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, squinting against the light in the room. Bones was standing over him, her eyes moist. "Booth?"

"Bones?" his throat felt as if someone had scrubbed it out with steel wool. He looked around. Monitors next to him beeped and an IV ran into his left hand. His right hand was bandaged.

She huffed out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be all right. We had to resuscitate you – Hodgins cracked one of your ribs, but the doctors say there's no sign of brain damage…"

He frowned at the memories her words awoke. The freezer…not being able to breathe…then seeing Bones and Hodgins giving him CPR…and something else…

"Someone…Bear! Taffet's assistant!" Booth struggled to sit up, and Bones grabbed his shoulders to push him back. The twinge of pain in his side attested to what she'd said about his rib.

"It's all right. Bear is in custody. And Taffet's sister…" Bones bit her lip, suddenly looking upset.

"Taffet has a sister?" Booth's hand went to his throat as it protested his attempts to talk.

Bones made an impatient sound and picked up a cup from the nearby table. She put the straw to his lips and let him take a long drink.

"We didn't know about her," Bones said. "Booth, you were right. There _was_ someone else. If I'd trusted you, maybe we could've stopped her from taking you –"

"No," Booth said, laying a hand on hers. "You found me. That's what matters." He drank more water, and spoke again. "How did you find me?"

"We persuaded Heather Taffet to get Bear to take us to you," Bones said, squeezing his hand. "We were going to let her sister go, but…"

"What?" Booth's eyes widened. "Bones, you didn't have to do that!"

"It doesn't matter." Bones shook her head, shifting on the bed as she sat next to him. "She fought me…and, I kicked her away and a cinderblock fell on her head…"

"Oh, Bones," Booth felt a new pain. "She's dead?"

"No," Bones said, her gaze on her hands as they rested on her lap. "She's in a coma…her skull fractured and the damage was extensive."

"It's not your fault," Booth said, trying to catch her eyes. "I know you did what you had to."

She glanced up at him, and nodded. "Thank you, Booth." She stood. "The others are waiting outside. Hodgins managed to persuade the staff to let us stay beyond visiting hours. Can they come in?"

Booth thought about it. There was something he had to take care of. "Can you have Hodgins come in? I need to talk to him."

Brennan nodded again. "Of course. I'll be right back."

While he waited for her to return, Booth assessed his injuries. He was tired and sore, and he was sure he'd be stuck on desk duty for a bit, but he'd work to make sure it was as short a bit as possible.

The door opened, and Bones returned, followed by Hodgins. The curly-haired man came up to the bed and then hesitated. "Booth! Man, it's good to see you awake," he said to the floor."

Booth grinned tiredly. "Hodgins. Look at me."

He saw Bones' look of apprehension turn to relief at his tone. The bug man lifted his head and met Booth's eyes, shoulders tensed as if for a blow.

"You know…being in that freezer, having to struggle to breathe…" Booth swallowed, the memory a little fresher than he liked. "I didn't get it before. I do now. And you helped Bones save my life, so…I guess we're square, all right?"

A broad grin spread across Hodgins' face. "Yeah, right!" He clapped a hand on the agent's shoulder. "Look man, you need anything – anything at all, just ask."

"I know," Booth answered, putting his hand over Hodgins'.

"Excuse me?" A blond man dressed in blue scrubs entered the room. "I'd like to check Agent Booth's vitals, then you all can visit with him some more."

"Sure," Hodgins said. "I'll go get you some pudding, Booth. Bet you'd like that."

Booth grinned. "That'd be great." Bones began to follow Hodgins out, and he called to her, wincing at the pain it brought to his throat. "Bones, you can stay."

The blond nurse smiled at Booth. "Hi. My name is Andrew, and I'll be looking after you for a bit."

Booth nodded, frowning. The young man stuck a thermometer into his mouth and began to check the monitors.

Bones noticed the confused look on his face. "Booth? Is everything all right?"

Andrew plucked the thermometer from Booth's mouth and smiled. "Your vitals are looking good, Agent Booth. I suspect you'll be feeling better very soon."

Booth shook his head. Something teased the his memory…"I'm sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar."

The nurse smiled at him as he placed a hand on Booth's shoulder, and the agent felt his aches and pains ease. "You may have seen me around. But right now, you just need to worry about getting well."

Booth stared into the man's eyes and a wave of peace washed over him. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

Andrew nodded. "Call if you need anything." With a friendly nod to Bones, the nurse left.

Bones looked from the door to Booth. "What was that about? Booth?"

Booth shook his head thoughtfully. "Dunno…but my gut tells me it's nothing bad."

"Well, I suppose I should trust your gut this time," she smiled. "I'll get the others, okay?"

"Yeah," Booth said. Before she got to the door, he called out, "Bones?"

She turned to look at him. He was already looking better than he had before. She shuddered inside as she remembered seeing him in the freezer, cold and breathless.

"Thanks," Booth said. "Thanks for finding me. For…you know."

She nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "I know."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief as she went to get their friends. Yeah, he was in the hospital, but he was all right. Bones was all right. The Gravedigger was finally stopped.

The next hour was filled with laughter and goodwill as the squints visited. Booth found his throat soothed from several cups of pudding and his spirits lifted by his friends. He tried to hide his fatigue, but Bones knew, and soon everyone was telling him goodbye and promising to visit soon.

Bones was the last to leave. "I'll come back tomorrow," she said, her hand on the bandage covering his cheek, "and I'll bring Parker."

"Thanks, Bones," he said, trying to hold back a yawn.

She smiled at his attempt. "Get some sleep. I need my partner back."

He nodded, closing his eyes as she left. In minutes, he was asleep.

And for the first time in weeks, his rest was peaceful.


End file.
